


just this once

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Holidays, MATCHING GIRLFRIENDS, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: “But they match,” she says, as if it isn’t obvious. “They’re so cute!”
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	just this once

A pair of pajamas are folded neatly on her side of the bed when she comes in and in the low light, she can see a matching pattern covering Eve's shoulder where it peeks out from under the blankets. Maze puts them on the dresser and strips down, climbing into bed and moving until she's pressed against Eve. In her sleep, she hums, shifting to fit more comfortably against the lean lines of Maze's body. While she'll deny it, it makes something warm bloom in the demon's chest.

When Maze wakes up, Eve is standing at the side of the bed, holding the pajamas with one hand while the other rests on her hip. "You didn't put them on," she says, and she almost sounds hurt. Maze can't tell, but she knows that Eve looks ridiculously adorable in the light blue shirt and sleep shorts with prancing reindeer scattered everywhere.

Maze stretches. “Putting them on just means I have to take them off later.” She reaches for the hand on Eve’s hip and tugs her hard enough that Eve is pulled halfway onto the bed. “C’mere.” 

But Eve scrambles backwards, regaining her balance, and kneels at the edge of the mattress. “But they _match_ ,” she says, as if it isn’t obvious. “They’re so cute!”

Cute yes, but on Eve. Cuter still on their floor. She sits up and taps Eve’s knee. “Brunch?”

Eve pouts. “No.”

“No?” Suddenly Maze finds the pajama set shoved in her face. They’re soft, because why wouldn’t they be. And they’re absolutely nothing she would ever wear, even if she didn’t prefer to sleep in the nude. When she drops the offending fabric to her side, Eve’s eyes are wide and pleading.

“It’s _Christmas,_ ” Eve says. “Please?”

“It’s Monday, babe.” 

“And Christmas is tomorrow. It’s Christmas _Eve_ _._ ” The way she stresses the last word makes Maze smile. Eve pushes her unruly hair behind her shoulder. “I just thought it would be cute, you know? To have matching pajamas. And have cinnamon rolls for breakfast and…”

And _oh_ , Maze realizes belatedly, because the way Eve’s voice trails off isn’t an act. “Hey,” she says softly, reaching again for Eve’s hand, brushing her fingertips against it. “I’ll wear them tonight.”

Eve’s gaze flicks up to meet hers. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She doesn’t get a chance to say _and no pictures_ because Eve has launched herself into her lap, burying her face in the crook of Maze’s neck. Maze’s hands wander beneath the shirt to trace patterns on Eve’s skin, and she settles into the feel of the soft fabric on her own skin.

“Thank you,” Eve says, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then another to her lips. “Merry Christmas, Maze.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, remember?” Maze replies, fingers sneaking past Eve’s waistband. Eve’s laughter is beautiful, and her cheeks are flushed red, and Maze finds herself thinking again that there will always be things she will sacrifice to see Eve this happy. 


End file.
